wwwdynapaulfandomcom-20200214-history
Yuki Muto the Legendary Duelist
Yuki Muto is kind-hearted and child-like modern day version of Rock Ōtsutsuki. Together with the spirit of Rock Ōtsutsuki, he holds the title "King of Games". Yugi possesses the nine thousand-year-old mystical Ryuseken no Tsurugi, and the Yaskania Necklace which allows his body to bear host to the spirit/soul of the Sword, Yami Yuki. He was initially unaware of his existence and control of Yugi's body, and would involuntarily shift to Yami Yugki at trying times Yuki He lives with his paternal grandfather, Solomon Ōtsutsuki and his mother, Leia Muto. His father Shuppuden Muto, is living away from his family on business. Yuki is part of a close-knit group of best friends: Yuki Vermillion, Yoko Buxaplenty, Mikoto Murakumo, Cavendish Ōtsutsuki and Paul Gekko's son, Ventus Gekko. Yuki has been friends with Mikoto since childhood and has a romantic crush on her. Mikoto has been shown to have romantic feelings for both Yuki and Yami Yuki. Appearance Yuki Muto extremely extravagant hair features multiple layers including long blond crooked, pointy locks for his fringe; the rest features a set of five large spikes and two smaller spikes colored black with a brown sheen along the edges and wearing his hair back in a long cylinder. Yuki wears a Yaskania Necklace on a lace around his neck. He often wears a KaibaCorp Duel Disk on his left arm. Yuki Muto wears a male Domino Junior/Senior High uniform complete with a closed buckled collar. Deck Duel Monsters Current Normal Monsters Flame Champion (5) Dark Magician (6) Red Eyes Black Dragon (5) Left Leg of Exodia Left Arm of Exodia Right Arm of Exodia Right Leg of Exodia Petit Moth (3) Blade Skater (3) Winged Dragon, Guardian of the Fortress #1 Winged Dragon, Guardian of the Fortress #2 Red Archery Girl Celtic Guardian Unicular Queen's Knight Jack's Knight Gadget Soldier Neo the Magic Swordsman Effect Monsters Big-Tusked Mammoth Combo Fighter Swallowtail Butterspy Moonlit Papillon Blue Mountain Butterspy Obnoxious Celtic Guard Dark Armed Dragon Evil Dragon Ananta Slifer the Sky Dragon Obelisk the Tormentor The Winged Dragon of Ra Oshaleon Reptilianne Gardna Reptilianne Gorgon Reptilianne Medusa Reptilianne Naga Reptilianne Scylla Reptilianne Vaskii Reptilianne Viper Vennominon the King of Poisonous Snakes Vennominaga the Deity of Poisonous Snakes Yamata Dragon (3) Cyber Dragon Zwei (3) Cyber Dragon (5) Proto-Cyber Dragon (3) Montage Dragon (4) Cyber Dark Horn Cyber Dark Keel Cyber Dark Edge Cyber Dragon Core Cyber Valley Sea Cordarus Cyber Lazer Dragon (3) Cyber Barrier Dragon (3) Blue Eyes Shining Dragon (3) Toon Dark Magician Girl (3) Toon Dark Magician (3) Toon Cyber Dragon (5) Dark Magician Knight (5) Solitaire Magician (2) Magician's Valkyria (2) Dark Magician Girl Armored Cybern Junk Synchron Turbo Booster Speed Warrior Turret Warrior Aussa the Earth Charmer Dharc the Dark Charmer Eria the Water Charmer Hiita the Fire Charmer Lyna the Light Charmer Wynn the Wind Charmer Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon Red-Eyes Black Chick Toon Cyber Dragon (10) Exodia the Forbidden One Gandora the Dragon of Destruction Maiden with Eyes of Blue Palladium Oracle Mahad Sephylon, the Ultimate Timelord Malefic Truth Dragon Malefic Cyber End Dragon (9) The White Stone of Legend (6) Princess of Tsurugi (5) Maiden with Eyes of Blue Cocoon of Evolution (3) Perfectly Ultimate Great Moth (3) Pinch Hopper Insect Queen Dewdark of the Ice Barrier General Gantala of the Ice Barrier General Grunard of the Ice Barrier General Raiho of the Ice Barrier Cryomancer of the Ice Barrier Secret Guards of the Ice Barrier Strategist of the Ice Barrier Dai-sojo of the Ice Barrier Dance Princess of the Ice Barrier Royal Knight of the Ice Barrier Spellbreaker of the Ice Barrier Gagaga Girl Gagaga Magician Cyber Petit Angel (3) Thunder King, the Lightningstrike Kaiju Jizukiru, the Star Destroying Kaiju Dogoran, the Mad Flame Kaiju Super Anti-Kaiju War Machine Mecha-Dogoran Gadarla, the Mystery Dust Kaiju Kumongous, the Sticky String Kaiju Radian, the Multidimensional Kaiju Gameciel, the Sea Turtle Kaiju Future Samurai Guardian Elma Guardian Tryce The Legendary Exodia Incarnate Tricular Bicular King's Knight Green Gadget Yellow Gadget Red Gadget Gold Gadget Toy Magician Lumina, Lightsworn Summoner Lyla, Lightsworn Sorceress Parasite Caterpillar Poison Butterfly Big-Tusked Mammoth Valkyrie Brunhilde Valkyrie Zweite Valkyrie Erste Valkyrie Dritte Synchro Monsters Ancient Fairy Dragon Black Rose Dragon Black-Winged Dragon Dark End Dragon Red Dragon Archfiend Reptilianne Hydra Splendid Rose Clear Wing Synchro Dragon Rogue Fighter Colossal Fighter Power Tool Dragon Life Stream Dragon Xyz Monsters Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon Number 17: Leviathan Dragon Number 62: Galaxy-Eyes Prime Photon Dragon Dante, Traveler of the Burning Abyss Photon Alexandra Queen Night Papilloperative Cyber Dragon Infinity Cyber Dragon Nova Shark Fortress Neo Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon Fusion Monsters Chimeratech OverDragon Five-Headed Dragon Chimeratech Fortress Dragon Cyber Dark Dragon Cyber End Dragon (10) Ultimate Ancient Gear Golem Starving Venom Fusion Dragon Panzer Dragon Pendulum Monsters Astrograph Sorcerer Supreme King Dragon Zarc Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon White Wing Magician Supreme King Servant Dragon Darkwurm Supreme King Gate Infinity Supreme King Gate Zero Stargazer Magician Ritual Monsters Cú Chulainn the Awakened Hungry Burger Legendary Flame Lord Reshef the Dark Being Paladin of White Dragon Cyber Angel Benten Blue-Eyes Chaos MAX Dragon Cyber Angel Dakini Cyber Angel Idaten Ruin, Queen of Oblivion Demise, King of Armageddon Token Monsters Spider Token (5) Radian Token (5) Sheep Token (4) Spells Insect Armor with Laser Cannon Overload Fusion (3) Future Fusion (3) Super Polymerization (2) Polymerization (3) Umi Photon Generator Unit (3) Attack Reflect Unit (3) The Seal of Orichalcos (7) Toon World Knight's Title Mark of the Rose Mimicat Emblem of the Awakening Hamburger Recipe White Dragon Ritual Monster Reborn Scapegoat Burst Stream of Destruction (3) Interrupted Kaiju Slumber The Kaiju Files Butterfly Dagger - Elma Twin Swords of Flashing Light - Tryce Berserker Soul Chaos Form The End of the World (2) Traps Mirror Force (2) Skill Drain Spider Egg Stronghold the Moving Fortress (2) DNA Surgery (3) Negate Attack (2) Doppleganger Time Machine (4) Rare Meta morph (6) Kaiju Capture Mission Dimensional Prison Family *Shuppuden Muto- Father *Leia Muto- Mother *Solomon Ōtsutsuki- Grandfather Trivia *Yuki Muto is the inspiration of Japanese football player with the same name and bears the strong resemblance to Yugi Muto. Category:Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Fanon